Death Note Relight 2: L's Successors
Death Note: Re-Light 2: L's Successors (ディレクターズカット完全決着版 〜リライト2 Lを継ぐ者〜 lit. "Director's Cut Complete Conclusion ~ Rewrite 2 L's Successors~") is the sequel to Death Note Relight: Visions of a God. The OVA abridges the Mello and Near arc of the series. Notably, this OVA contains much more original footage than it's predecessor, presumably because the anime directors wanted to take more creative liberities in this particular special. The special was released on TV in Japan, and released on DVD in the USA on June 23, 2009. Plot The OVA begins with a short narration by the late L who breaks the fourth wall by reviewing what had happened in the previous Relight special. The very next scene depicts the familiar scene of Near and Mello finding about L’s death and Mello proclaiming his emancipation, followed by a scene four years later where Near is just about to leave the Wammy’s House. This scene contains a flashback that partially adapted from the special Death Note One-Shot manga chapter, where L speaks, without a voice scrambler, to the children of the orphanage before he investigates the Kira case. Instead of remarking that he does not solve cases out of justice, he calls himself a monster because of his tendency to lie. Before the scene ends, Near intuitively suspects Kira and the person currently acting as L to be one and the same, much unlike in the anime. Later, after Near forms the SPK, Light is shown to have just recently taken up the mantle of L as opposed to four years ago unlike he did in the anime. An indication of this is when Light remarks that he had just set up L’s communication system. It is clear though, that there has been some activity prior to Light’s adoption of L’s position. It is implied something tragic had happened to Soichiro, but it is not outright stated that he was killed in the line of duty like he did in the anime. In addition, Mikami has already been appointed Kira despite Near having not begun his investigation yet. The same scene depicts Mikami killing a group of innocent Kira dissenters during a televised debate- a sort of killing that would normally not be condoned by Light. Shortly, after, it is revealed that since appointing Mikami, Light has established Takada as a middle-woman; the two of them keeping regular contact with each other. Near, suspecting that Kira must have needed to find someone who thought at a similar level to him to serve as his successor contacts Light and the task force after Light meets with Takada one night. Near implies that the SPK has already commenced tailing Takada and instills doubt in the task force by revealing that he suspects Light to be Kira. Unlike in the anime, where Near was left with nothing to start his investigation, Near remarks in this scene that L left him some vital information pertaining the case to add credibility to his claim. Because the task force has recommenced their investigation of Light begins to perceive the SPK as a threat. Receiving classified information from David Hoope, Light has Mikami and Takada work together to kill the majority of the members. Prior to this, surreal montage of images plays, including a scene from the final episode where Mikami commits suicide. The rest of the special plays out as merely condensed versions of the anime episodes, ending with the Kira case being resolved and Light's death at Ryuk's hands. Changes in dialogue do reveal that Light has never heard of L's true successors until just recently, but it is implied that Light knew of a Mihael Kheel since he does give out Mello's real name to Takada. It is likely that at the time, Light simply did not have enough information to associate the alias of Mello with the name Mihael Kheel. ﻿Trivia ﻿ Category:Anime Category:Movies